


Reino de las Nubes.

by choukei



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choukei/pseuds/choukei
Summary: Un día de invierno.





	Reino de las Nubes.

Los cuentos de hadas comienzan y terminan de manera familiar similar; un protagonista que combate monstruos por doquier, una princesa perfecta que espera en una torre, un dragón malvado que debe ser derrotado.  
¡Pero este cuento de hadas es distinto! O eso quiero que sea, ya que su protagonista no es un príncipe, no es guerrero ni nada de eso. Esta es la historia de un panadero, que conocí de casualidad un día de invierno.

El Reino de las Nubes era conocido por ser un lugar visitado por viajeros de todos los demás reinos, sus calles siempre llenas de vida con bardos cantando las historias de grandes y valerosos guerreros que fácilmente acababan con monstruos terroríficos y luego se casaban con las princesas más admiradas y queridas. Además de los bardos, siempre podía sentirse el agradable y delicioso aroma de sus platos de comida tradicionales, un caldillo de flores frescas y almendras por aquí y unos pasteles de cereza y secreto de las hadas que encantaban a cualquier persona que los probara. ¡Oh! Dichoso era el Reino de las Nubes, también con sus ciudadanos amables y paz eterna.   
Un día de otoño, el príncipe del amado reino salió a recorrer la ciudad con pasos tranquilos, puesto a que los ciudadanos sólo acostumbraban a saludarlo de lejos y presentarle sus felicitaciones por lo precioso que mantenía el lugar. Tan amado era el príncipe que prometió nunca casarse ni tomar a ninguna mujer como su princesa, —¡Su corazón le pertenece al pueblo!— Exclamaban algunos viajeros borrachos en los bares, llorando por la bondad y devoción del príncipe con el pueblo. Nadie se atrevería a reclamar lo contrario al escuchar a esos viajeros, puesto que la devoción del príncipe era eterna. O eso creían, ya que el príncipe ese día de otoño comenzó a gustar de alguien.  
Había entrado a la panadería del que salía el suave olor de pan fresco y pastel de rosas, encontrándose de frente con un chico, un joven panadero de mirada brillante y manos suaves y delicadas, algunos se atreverían a decir que hasta torpes. Su tono de voz suave, amable, habían cautivado al príncipe, el cual decidió cortejarlo en secreto, causando en aquel panadero un rayito de esperanza. ¡Él era un simple panadero! Pero el príncipe del reino, el más atractivo y compasivo de todos había llegado hasta él.  
A su lado vivió infinitas alegrías... Como fueron también infinitas tristezas. El panadero entregó todo su amor, esperando día a día recibir lo mismo del hombre que todos adoraban. Los días pasaron sin prisa, sin embargo, ese amor nunca llegó, y el día que el chico de palabras dulces esperaba con más ansias, fue sólo lágrimas para él. 

Fue un día de invierno, el primer día que el joven panadero sintió frío en su corazón. 

Fue también un día de invierno, cuando el joven panadero escuchó el fuerte golpe de un martillo. 

Su corazón dolió durante toda la noche, sintiéndose frío al tacto y alejando a las hadas que solían llegar a su pequeña panadería. —Ésta masa está desinflada —Dijo la más pequeña de ellas al llegar por la mañana, su voz chillona escuchándose en la cocina mientras veía los pasteles que había preparado el pequeño panadero. Para el ojo común, sus pasteles seguían luciendo tan deliciosos como siempre, pero para sus ayudantes de toda la vida, eran sólo una triste muestra de su capacidad completa. —No podemos dejar amor en ellos, su color se volverá gris —Exclamó otra, al panadero siempre le pareció más intelectual que las demás, a veces encontrándola leyendo libros de su biblioteca. —Tampoco podemos poner brillo, ¡Se van a apagar! —Agregó, haciendo un pobre intento de empujar al chico fuera de la cocina, murmurando también algo sobre tomar un poco de aire y recuperar su felicidad en la ciudad.   
Esa tarea dada por las hadas sonaba tan simple, aunque en la práctica se seguía sintiendo imposible. El joven posó una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo su pecho tan frío como el más cruel invierno. Caminó un poco por las calles, apretando sus labios y parpadeando de forma repetida en un intento de no llorar. Pero la vida es cruel, y las palabras de una vendedora de flores lo derrotaron. —¿Problemas del corazón? —Preguntó la mujer sin malicia, el chico sólo podía asentir. Al segundo, buscó el banco más alejado del centro de la ciudad y poder sentarse en él, apoyando sus manos sobre su rostro para dejar las lágrimas caer y sus hombros temblar.   
Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces sintió sus hombros tensos finalmente liberarse en pequeños espasmos, hasta escuchar ese martillo, también una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. El joven levantó su vista quebrada al lugar frente a él, una pequeña herrería con sólo un gran horno a su costado, un joven un poco mayor que él golpeando con fuerza un trozo de metal, dándole la forma que buscaba. ¿Quién era ese joven que el pequeño panadero nunca había visto? Se cuestionó al verle con más atención. Tenía marcas en su rostro, seguramente cicatrices por su trabajo, logrando hacer su tosco rostro mucho más severo.  
—¿Mal día? —Escuchó de pronto, la voz también tosca del joven que observaba retumbando en sus oídos. El pequeño panadero sólo pudo asentir, sus manos ahora apretadas entre sus piernas mientras le veía trabajar con curiosidad. Ahora estaba arreglando los pequeños detalles de esa pieza, al parecer una pequeña manija para una puerta tal vez de alguna persona importante del reino. —Si te da curiosidad, puedes acercarte más. —Murmuró nuevamente el joven desconocido, aunque su voz era suave, completamente opuesta a su mirada. Sin tener cosas que perder, el panadero asintió, tomando lugar ahora junto al herrero en un pequeño banco dentro de su taller, jugando con sus dedos, nervioso. —Hace tiempo también tuve un mal día. —Habló nuevamente el chico, notando cómo el panadero seguía consumido en su silencio. Quizás dijo aquello para quitar la incomodidad del momento, pero el pequeño panadero no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, sus palabras quebradas mientras contaba lo ocurrido; entregó su corazón y este fue rechazado, ahora yacía devuelto en su pecho pero estaba frío, habiendo perdido el calor que alguna vez tuvo.  
El herrero se quedó perplejo, no creía que sus palabras iban a tener aquel efecto, pero dejó su martillo y metal de lado, acercándose al chico que sólo lloraba de frustración, y en ese momento, un pequeño abrazo ocurrió. En el Reino de las Nubes, los abrazos eran comunes, ¡Era el reino del amor y la amistad! Por supuesto que habrían muestras de cariño en todas partes. Pero ese abrazo fue especial, ya que contuvo el llanto de un alma quebrada, y dos personas con el corazón frío pudieron darse consuelo. 

Tal vez si alguien le hubiese dicho al pequeño panadero que pasaría todos sus días por las mañanas en un lugar frío y ruidoso, no se lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba un día más de ese frío invierno, conversando con aquel herrero de todo y de nada. Le contaba de los bardos y las historias que escuchaba por la ciudad, tal vez había aparecido un nuevo guerrero legendario del que se escribirían cuentos y batallas épicas. Hablaban de las pequeñas hadas que solían visitar al panadero y cómo lo habían echado de la cocina por esos días, ya que una masa hecha con tristeza sólo lograba poner triste a la persona que lo comía. Discutían sobre lo difícil que era ver unicornios brillantes en el bosque, ambos poniéndose de acuerdo con una sonrisa boba de ir al bosque a buscarlos, ¡Dos eran mejor que uno! Seguramente algo podrían encontrar.   
Esos primeros días, podía sentir su pecho todavía frío y a veces al posar sus manos sobre el pecho del herrero, podía sentir su corazón frío también.  
No supo en qué momento, en cuál encuentro, con cuál sonrisa, cuál risa o cuál abrazo, logró desaparecer el frío de su pecho. Sólo supo que un día llegó cansado de probar nuevas recetas a los cómodos brazos del chico, hundiéndose en su calor y compañía, solo escuchando cómo este hablaba de duendecillos que lo habían molestado de pequeño o ninfas que le pedían anillos hermosos y brillantes. El pequeño panadero sonreía con cada pequeña historia, pero las de ese día fueron especiales; al tener que volver agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, su mano encontrando lugar en el pecho ajeno y pudo sentirlo: calidez. El herrero observó atentamente todas sus reacciones, sus mejillas con un rosado de durazno en ellas. El menor tragó saliva nervioso y preguntó —¿Qué alivió tu corazón? —un murmuro pequeño, sus ojos curiosos en el joven de rasgos toscos y palabras suaves. El chico abrió la boca, cerrando otra vez y volviendo a abrir, su tono tímido casi roto al finalmente susurrar —Miradas brillantes, manos suaves. Una risa contagiosa y curiosidad infinita, dulzura tan agradable como la de los más finos pasteles, y una sonrisa sincera, que nadie puede igualar. 

El Reino de las Nubes era conocido por ser un lugar hermoso, repleto de baladas dulces y personas amables. Hay una persona en especial amada por todos, que con manos suaves y una gran sonrisa llena todas sus preparaciones de amor y crea los pasteles más dulces. Su pastel estrella es el pastel de rosas azules, ¡Antes era de rosas rojas! Pero las doncellas y bardos cantan que la persona que guarda en su corazón, llega todas las tardes con rosas azules y mejillas sonrojadas a su puerta. El pequeño panadero abre la puerta de inmediato y sonríe, tomando las flores y luego esas manos tocas entre las propias, recibiendo el beso más dulce en sus pequeños labios, sintiéndose en las nubes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para ti.


End file.
